Blood Of A Hybrid
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: Sakura is a hybrid.Half and half, imperfection, but the fact is, will her friends except her? Will she except herself? And her bloodlust problem...Mainly NaruSakuSasu. hints of NAruSaku and SasuSaku. Read and don't forget to review!
1. Default Chapter: Sakura POV

This chapter will be in Sakura's POV, if I change POVs, you'll know. Read and review.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Blood Of A Hybrid; Default Chapter - Sakura's POV)_

I looked at the rising sun. The black coat with crimson red clouds I wore shone brighter than usual. I am the new Akatsuki leader and legendary sennin.

I had left Konoha no Sato 7 years ago. I am 22 years old. A few years later, Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha. I had left for the Akatsuki.

I killed everyone of them. Though the blood did not show well on the Akatsuki coats, I knew blood was there. Always there.

I even killed Uchiha Itachi. I knew Sasuke wanted to kill his brother, but I couldn't help it. Sasuke might never obtain the Sharingan now.

He would never Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto is the 6th Hokage of Konoha. Thats why I left. Tsunade had died, and I had no sensei who could train me pass my limit.

They underestimated me.

I hate them, every single one of them with a seperate intensity.

The intensity was hotter than a 1000 suns for each of them.

Uchiha Sasuke. He was my crush, a very childish crush. I wasted many years waiting and many years wasting my ninja skills. I could have been stronger. I am now.

Friendship. I used to think it was as important as love. Love makes you weak. Therefore, friendship is weak too.

Hatake Kakashi. He died on a mission 4 years ago. I didn't cry. I didn't want to. As a ninja, keeping your emotions inside and not showing any makes you seem stronger. If you showed your emotions... You are weak.

Hybrid. That is the word that hurts me most. Though its true that I am a hybrid... It reminds me of my families.

She killed them.

I will kill her, and avenge them. All of them.

It hurts... Being a hybrid. Being so alone.

My teammates, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, even Sai, have felt this feeling.

We are all alone is this world.

We only have our friends and our allies.

If not... We only have our selves, and nothing more.

For me... I have myself... And my thrist of blood.

I even thrist for my own blood.

My pitch black blood.

_**Blood of a hybrid.**_

_---(End Default Chapter - Sakura's POV)_

Yosh!! Say hello to my newest story! Its angst and drama mainly, but this is the default chapter, thats why its so short. Only took me like 20 minutes to think of the right words.

Preview Titles:

_Default Chapter - Naruto's POV_

_Default Chapter - Sasuke's POV_

_Chapter One - Seeing You Again_

_Chapter Two - See Me As Emotionless_

_Chapter Three - Words That Hurt The Most_

Review please!!

**Jade-sama**


	2. Default Chapter: Naruto POV

This chapter will be in Naruto's POV, if I change POVs, you'll know. Read and review.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Blood Of A Hybrid; Default Chapter - Naruto's POV)_

I looked at the village. So happy, so carefree.

I am the 6th Hokage, once a member of team 7. Sasuke manages team 7 now.

Uchiha Sasuke, my best friend, and rival. We've known each other ever since we were 9 years old.

The old team 7 consists me, Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and our sensei Hatake Kakashi.

I told you about me and Sasuke, but Sakura(-chan), she left when we were fifteen, and came back 3 years later.

Kakashi-sensei died 4 years ago on a S ranked mission.

More about Sakura, she is the new Akatsuki leader, and she killed Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother who massacred the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke. Sasuke was really angry.

The last time we saw each other, just me and Sakura, was the night she left.

_---(How'd It Happened)_

_"Oi, Sakura-chan!" I said._

_"Hm? What is it, Naruto?" she said._

_"Its late, do you want me to walk you home?"_

_"Nah, its very bright outside, I'll manage."_

_"Ok, but you know where to find me.'_

_"Aa, ja ne."_

_---(Back To Naruto's POV)_

Thats how it happened. She left a note.

_Dear Konoha,_

_I have left to be stronger, like Sasuke. But I will come back, and help you fulfill your dream, Naruto. Tell Kakashi-sensei this, and do not tell the others._

_Your teammate, Haruno Sakura_

I almost cried. Both of them left.

I was surprised that Sasuke came back first. He told me he saw her a few years ago.

_---(How Sasuke Explains It, Sasuke's POV)_

_I saw a pink and red blurr._

_"Who are you?" I mumbled._

_"A hybrid of Konoha." a female voice said._

_"Akatsuki. Sakura." I said. "How?"_

_She chuckled, and said,"Power."_

_"You're just coping me."_

_"But, unlike you, I will come back."_

_"I am going back after I killed Itachi." I growled._

_She laughed more. "I already killed him."_

_"What?! You!! You knew!!" I yelled._

_---(Back To Naruto's POV)_

Sasuke was fuming when he got to Konoha. That was when we were 17 he came back. He said that was was when we were sixteen he saw her.

That's a year after she left.

But our paths haven't cross althogether yet. By altogether, I mean me, Sasuke, and Sakura's, at the same time.

I became the 6th two years ago. Tsunade-baa-chan died when we were 15, and thats probably the reason Sakura left.

But, we have seen her bleed before.

She's bled the black **_blood of a hybrid._**

_---(End Default Chapter - Naruto's POV)_

A little longer than Sakura's default, but its just a default. Have you noticed the **_blood of a hybrid_** at the end of the defaults?

Preview Titles:

_Default Chapter - Sasuke's POV_

_Chapter One - Seeing You Again_

_Chapter Two - See Me As Emotionless_

_Chapter Three - Words That Hurt The Most_

Review please!!

**Jade-sama**


	3. Default Chapter: Sasuke POV

This chapter will be in Sasuke's POV, if I change POVs, you'll know. Read and review.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Blood Of A Hybrid; Default Chapter - Sasuke's POV)_

The sun arose, and silently shone brightly.

I have left to Orochimaru years ago for power to kill _him_... But _she_ killed _him_ first.

I explained to Naruto how it happened.

_---(How It Happened)_

_I saw a pink and red blurr._

_"Who are you?" I mumbled._

_"A hybrid of Konoha." a female voice said._

_"Akatsuki. Sakura." I said. "How?"_

_She chuckled, and said,"Power."_

_"You're just coping me."_

_"But, unlike you, I will come back."_

_"I am going back after I kill Itachi." I growled._

_She laughed more. "I already killed him."_

_"What?! You!! You knew!!" I yelled._

_---(Back To Sasuke's POV)_

Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend, and rival. We were/are teammates and he is the 6th.

Hatake Kakashi, copy-nin, copied over a 1000 jutsus, was the sensei of team 7, was trained under the Yondaime Hokage, seemingly Naruto's father.

And _her_... Haruno Sakura, the once weakest of team 7, is the new Akatsuki leader, and she is a traitor.

She said she would come back, but she hasn't get.

Liar. Hybrid.

That is the word that hurts her most. And how do I know?

_---(How Sasuke Knows)_

_"You said hybrid. What does that mean?" I said._

_"Heh, it means I'm half and half, imperfection." she said._

_A tear dropped down her face, and she laughed a maniac. "Emotion for the dead, how dumb."_

_'Dead?' I thought. 'They're dead? When?'_

_"When? Both?" I said._

_"7 years ago, both of them." she said. "By... her..."_

_---(Back To Sasuke's POV)_

She was so fragile, now, its seems she wants to break herself. And everything arond her.

For blood. Even her own.

_**Blood of a hybrid.**_

_---(End Default Chapter - Sasuke's POV)_

Ok, yay!! Next is the first, real chapter!

Preview Titles:

_Chapter One - Seeing You Again_

_Chapter Two - See Me As Emotionless_

_Chapter Three - Words That Hurt The Most_

_Chapter Four - Drag You Back, Konoha Style_

_Chapter Fve - Probation For Sakura_

_Chapter Six - How It Feels (Naruto Version)_

_Chapter Six - How It Feels (Sasuke Version)_

_Chapter Seven - Sakura Power, Jounin Exams_

_Chapter Eight - How To Win, How To Fail_

_Chapter Nine - Choosing Fail, ANBU-ness Wanted_

Review time!!

**Jade-sama**


	4. Seeing You Again

Ok, the first, real chapter of **_Blood Of A Hybrid_**!

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Blood Of A Hybrid; Chapter One - Seeing You Again)_

Sakura walked into that very canyon, _they_ fought in ten years ago.

But, _they_ were fighting as a team, she had no one.

"Haruno Sakura." the 6th said.

"We will take you back to Konoha, no matter what." the Uchiha said.

"Heh, how? Are you going to break every bone in my body to do so?" she repeated the 6th's words, affecting them emotionally.

Naruto chuckled. "If we have to." He was almost still the same.

She laughed. "Love to see you two try."

Sasuke had his Sharingan, Naruto has the Kyuubi, Sakura? She had no one.

At the same time, they did a summoning. Sasuke did Okami, a wolf summoning. Naruto did Gamabunta. And Sakura, Katsuya.

"Attack!!!" the Konoha summonings charged Sakura's.

"You haven't change a bit." she said.

"So, you have, Hybrid?" Sasuke retorted.

Those words stung, she mentally or emotionally winced.

"I killed Itachi, so you don't have to! Remember?!" she yelled.

Now he mentally or emotionly winced.

"I left everyone to go pass my kunoichi limit! To be stronger! Without you." she yelled.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said.

"Still using '-chan', eh? Its true, you only changed your rank, but the Kyuubi still remains in you!" she said.

Wince. This was not a physical battle. It was an emotional and mental one.

"I-i hate you two! And everyone else!! If you get in my way, I-i kill you!" Sakura yelled.

One of two of her hybrid Kekkei Genkais--- The Mental Bloodshed--- was activated.

They gasped.

Her eyes were crimson red, with a line down as the pupils. Like the Kyuubi's eyes.

A bloodlusting demon's eyes.

But they were hers.

_---(End Chapter One)_

Review please! Sorry its short --'

Preview Titles:

_Chapter Two - See Me As Emotionless_

_Chapter Three - Words That Hurt The Most_

_Chapter Four - Drag You Back, Konoha Style_

_Chapter Fve - Probation For Sakura_

_Chapter Six - How It Feels (Naruto Version)_

_Chapter Six - How It Feels (Sasuke Version)_

_Chapter Seven - Sakura Power, Jounin Exams_

_Chapter Eight - How To Win, How To Fail_

_Chapter Nine - Choosing Fail, ANBU-ness Wanted_

Reviews!!

**Jade-sama**


End file.
